Be My Life Preserver
by Homosexuallions
Summary: Carmillas got a new job. Laura's annoyed yet amazed. LaFontaines reconsidering. Or The Lifeguard AU nobody asked for. - Hollstein, slight hollence, slight non-canon, laferry, maybe supernatural idk yet, lifeguard!carmilla, swimmer!Laura, rated m because who knows what's gonna happen
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** _so hey guys, been awhile since I've been on here. I figured id make a carmilla fanfic (most of my followers before I changed my account around have probably never heard of this, check it on on YouTube, it's an amazing gay web series) because tbh I was sitting in my bath tub, thinking about how I had to work tomorrow when this idea came to me. So yeah... Enjoy this fanfic I guess._

 ** _-homosexuallions_**

 ** _..._**

There are screaming children everywhere. Literally **everywhere**. The dark haired brunette sitting in the stand has to refrain from killing herself at this point. "First day and this job isn't look too promising." She muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why did I agree to this?" Asking no one but answering in her mind. _'Right, because Mother cut me off and I need to pay for college somehow.'_

Her dark eyes flicking over the surface of the water just long enough to make sure no one was actually dying. Two more minutes and she could get down and take her brake, then only 30 minutes after that the pool would close and she could go home. She could do this.

...

"What the hell do you mean I have to stay behind for fucking swim practice!?"

"Relax Carmilla, they only usually practice for about an hour and a half. Plus they all know how to swim so it's not like you have to save them or anything." A short haired ginger explained to the broody dark haired girl.

"LaF, I swear to a God that isn't even there, the next damn time you catch me off guard. I'm drowning your ass." Carmilla fumed. Although she had to admit, the swim practice did sound more enticing then what she dealt with earlier that day. Like seriousy, who even brings their goldfish to a public pool to 'swim' and 'be free'.

"Hey, I told you that this job is harder than it looks." LaF held up their hands in defense.

"Whatever." She said, pushing past them and out the office door. Going to the hooks hanging on the wall she grabs her red hat with the word 'Lifeguard' printed to the front and slips it on, then casually leans "against the door. Surveying the fenced in area she notices a small girl (possibly a little shorter than her) making her way to the back gate. Rolling her dark eyes, Carmilla pushes herself off the door and stalks over to the tiny dirty blonde.

"Hey!" Carmilla called out while the tiny girl whirled around from locking back the gate.

"Um excuse me but who the hell are you?" She said pointedly.

"Carmilla, I'm the new lifeguard sweetheart."

...

 **Authors Note:** _I know it's short but the chapters will get longer, This is only the warm up._

 ** _-homosexuallions_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh." Was all the fiery blonde could say, leaving Carmilla smirking. "Um... I'm Laura and uh, I'm here for swim practice."

Carmilla tilted her head at this, LaF told her that practice doesn't start till six, it's only five. Speaking this statement Laura blushes.

"I know, I always come in early and do a couple of laps. LaFontaine doesn't mind." She replied, looking down and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well then, cutie. Have at it." Carmilla gives a wink and slinks away into the office only to be greeted by a grinning ginger.

"Cutie huh? That's a new one."

"Shut it, bio nerd." The brunette growls out. They're right though, it is a new one.

...

 _Carmilla_ watches Laura do a three hundred (but not in the creepy sense) and she has admit. She's good. Her small stature must aid to it.

Shes wearing a one piece speedo brand baby blue bathing suit and it _really_ looks cute on her. Carmilla feels her cheeks heat up. ' _Stop it, Carmilla. You are not going down **that** road again.' _ Shaking her head she heads over to the maintenance room to check the chlorine levels in the pool, her mind barging her with thoughts of the small swimmer.

"Hey." Speak of the damn devil.

"Hey there, Cupcake. What can I do for you?" Carmilla says, leaning against the pressure gauge. She watches as Laura swallows thickly and her cheeks turn pink.

"Um, my uh, my goggle strap broke. I was wondering if you had any extra?" She offers shyly while holding up her broken goggles. Carmilla smirks.

"Sure do, sweetheart. Follow me." She purposefully grazes Laura's side as she walked by her and out the door. Walking to the storage room she doesn't bother to look back, knowing that the blonde is following her by the little wet scuffles she hears behind her.

"So... When did you start working here?" Laura asks innocently and Carmilla can't help the small smile on her face.

"A few weeks ago. LaF brought it up to me and hey, can't turn down money now can I?"

"No, I guess you can't." The dirty blonde says with a smile in her voice and on her face.

Carmilla gives her another smirk and turns around and reaches up to the top shelf, pulling down the rubber bands.

"Here you go, Cutie." She says, handing her one.

"Thanks." Laura replies as she takes the goggle band, their fingers brushing. They observe each other for a few minutes before Carmilla clears her throat.

"We should probably get out of here, it's almost six.

"Oh, uh yeah. Yeah, your right." Laura blushes one last time and slips out of the room while the dark brunette watches her go. A low laugh coming out after leaves.

...

 **Authors Note: so that's that. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Next update is... Whenever.**

 ** _-homosexuallions_**


	3. Chapter 3

"You have got to be shitting me." Carmilla cursed as soon as she stepped out of the storage room. Looking at the overly tall redhead with girls in swim suits surrounding her, Carmilla huffs out a grunt and stomps to the office.

Ripping open the door the dark brunette storms right into LaFontaines workspace. They are sitting in their swivil chair infront of the computer when Carmilla grabs the back of the chair and swings them around.

Eyes wide and face to face with a very angry looking Carmilla, LaFontaine lets out a squeak of surprise.

"Why the fucking hell didn't you tell me that Xena is the swim coach." She fumes.

"I-I didn't know you had beef with her!" LaF says, their skin getting a few shades lighter.

"Yes I have freaking 'beef' with her! We've only hated eachother since we were born! That fucking Amazon lets everything go to her head!" Carmilla pushes off the chair and starts pacing around the tiny room. "I'm quitting, I'm done. Oh god I'm so done." She says, pulling off the red hat and throwing it aimlessly to the floor.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. You are so not quitting on me Karnstein. Okay, what if your arch nemesis is going to be here every three out of the five days you work..." LaF pauses, eyebrows furrowing. "Alright, now I'm kinda starting to see the problem." Shaking their head as if to clear it they continue. "But, that doesn't mean I'm willing to clean up and blood so you better be playing nice and making friends."

"What about blood?" Comes a slightly scared voice from behind them.

"Perry! I didn't know you were coming back so soon." They say in a sickly sweet voice, looking at a curly redhead then turning back to give Carmilla a disapproving look that only she could see.

Throwing her hands up, Carmilla scoffs and walks out of the office. Once outside she grabs her tube and starts toward the first stand. Climbing up the ladder Carmilla has a clear view of the entire pool. She watches as some of the girls get ready to dive in while some are still pulling on their swim caps. When she spots the smallest swimmer pushing her honey brown hair into the white elastic a small smile appears on her face.

Yeah, maybe she'll play nice and make friends... And she's already got one in mind.


End file.
